


Release

by magequisition



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Smut, blowjob, there is no plot to be found here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been building for ages, and not even total self-doubt can stop it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OblivionScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionScribe/gifts).



> What started as a sleepover saturday drabble for a friend on tumblr turned into, well, this pile of sin. Enjoy.

     "Are you sure, Alistair?" Cullen stammered as the other man walked towards him. "I mean, we don't, you don't - " he was silenced as Alistair reached him and placed a hand on each cheek, pulling his face towards him and kissing him solidly.

     "Would I be shirtless in your quarters if I didn't want to be here?" Alistair asked simply when he pulled back, resting his forehead against the Commander's. "But if you need me to go, want me to go, just say so."

     Cullen's hands found Alistair's hips and he pulled the warden towards him, their hips bumping as his lips met Alistair's again. "Please don't," he said. His voice was scratchy with lust as his hands slipped from Alistair's hips to clutch at the small of his back, pulling him even more into Cullen's space. Alistair's hands twined into the curls at the base of Cullen's neck, and the slight tug seemed to spur Cullen on. He spun Alistair around and pressed him against the wall, nipping at his neck.

     Alistair's head hit the wall with a thump as Cullen lavished his neck with lips, teeth, and tongue. Heat pooled low in his belly and before he could stop himself, his hips rolled forward. The movement revealed the Commander's very similar state and Alistair let out a groan at the knowledge that Cullen was getting just as much out of this as he was. His hands slid down Cullen's back - Maker, but the man was built - and slid over the light trousers he wore, gripping his ass.His thumbs crept over the waistband of Cullen's trousers and dipped inside, pressing small circles against him. Cullen groaned, biting at Alistair's neck one more time before moving his lips to the man's collarbone and then down, trailing kisses along his chest. He dragged his tongue over a nipple and then dropped to his knees, his attention turning to the flat but soft stomach of the man before him. He licked slowly over the expanse of skin, switching to quick, upward kisses when he reached cloth.

     "Tease," Alistair rasped, eyes blown wide with lust at the sight of the Inquisition's Commander on his knees in front of him, hands resting on his hips and apparently intent on paying attention to every part of him except the one that was currently desperately in need of it. Cullen's eyes flipped up as he left one last kiss on Alistair's stomach and he leaned back slightly,smirking up at him.

    "Problem?" he asked.

    Alistair groaned. "You are a menace," he mumbled, hands coming to grip Cullen's hair.

    "You love it," Cullen said. Without waiting for a response he leaned forward again, this time mouthing over the hardness so evident in front of him through Alistair's pants. Alistair's head fell back again and he moaned, too far gone to even bother blushing at the sound. Cullen smiled against him as his lips molded to Alistair's cock, thin fabric dampening beneath his lips as his tongue swept along the length. Alistair's hand tightened in Cullen's hair.

    "Fuck, Cullen - please," he gasped.

    The plea in Alistair's voice shot straight to Cullen's cock and he groaned with his lips still running along Alistair. He gripped the other man's trousers where he held them at the waist and yanked them down from underneath his lips, swallowing the Warden down in one smooth motion. Alistair groaned again, fighting the urge to thrust forward into Cullen's mouth and failing when the Commander's tongue swirled around the head as he sucked hard. His hips jerked and Cullen moaned around him.

    Cullen couldn't contain himself any longer. One hand dropped from Alistair's hips and slid into his pants, wrapping around his own cock and pumping it in time to his mouth's frantic motion along Alistair's shaft. Sensing the motion, Alistair looked down. His hands tightened in Cullen's hair when he noted the hand down his pants and no attempt at hiding his action. "Fuck, Cullen, I'm -" he panted. Cullen pushed his mouth forward, taking as much of Alistair's cock as he could and groaning as the desperation in the other man's voice sent him over the edge. Alistair followed, his cock pulsing his release down Cullen's throat, spurred on by the vibrations of the man moaning around him and swallowing enthusiastically. He stayed there until Alistair's cock softened and stilled and then pulled back, smiling up at Alistair as he swallowed the final drops.

    Alistair extended a hand and pulled Cullen to his feet, kissing him slowly and smiling at the taste of his own spend on Cullen's tongue. Twining their fingers together, he led him slowly towards the bed, Cullen kicking his pants off as he followed.

 


End file.
